1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat dissipating module and a heat dissipating method and, more particularly, to a heat dissipating module of an electronic device and a heat dissipating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As computer technology develops rapidly, efficiency of the computer is improved, and thus heat generation rate of electronic components in the computer host increases. In order to prevent the electronic components from overheating and further to lead to temporary or permanent failure, sufficient heat dissipating efficiency is needed.
For example, in a computer system, a center process unit (CPU), a north bridge chip, a south bridge chip and other heating elements are disposed at a motherboard. In conventional technology, a heat dissipating device is usually disposed at the heating elements to dissipate heat of the motherboard.
Taking a notebook computer as an example, a gaming notebook computer usually uses a CPU and a video graphics array (VGA) with a high specification, and two heat dissipating modules are disposed at the CPU and the VGA correspondingly for heat dissipation. However, the two heat dissipating modules occupy much space in the host, and if the CPU and the VGA are operating with a high load, the speed of fans increases, which makes noise and shortens working life of the fans.